Speedy Gonzalez
|artist = (Los Pimientos Locos) |year = 1961 (Original) 2014 (Los Pimientos Locos) |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 2 each |pc = / to |gc = / |lc = Dark Red |pictos = 86 |nowc = Speedy |perf = Daniel Park (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2)Aurélie Sériné}}"Speedy Gonzalez" by (covered by Los Pimientos Locos in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a male cowboy with a mustache and a blue sombrero. He is wearing a blue jacket which covers a yellow top, a pair of red long pants with a pink pattern on the right leg, and a pair of cyan shoes. He resembles Speedy Gonzales from Looney Tunes Show, the only difference is that he is a human, and Speedy is a mouse. P2 P2 is female. She is dressed up in a green cactus suit with a blue flower on her head, near the top of the cactus. Her face is mint green (unlike many other dancers who have white face paint). At some parts of the routine, her suit slips, revealing her short green hair. Speedy coach 1.png|P1 Speedy coach 2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be that of a desert with mountains and cacti. There are also rocks and some desert chili peppers (which are also wearing sombreros) playing various instruments, such as a trumpet, a guitar, and rattles. Tumbleweeds also roll through the desert. During the night scene, a crescent moon can be seen up in the sky. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach. They take place after the second and third night scene. All Gold Moves: ''' '''P1: Pose as if you are running with your right arm raised up near your head (almost covered), your left arm a bit far over your chest, and your left foot bent backward at the knee. P2: Stand still with your arms bent at the elbow. Speedy gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Speedy gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Speedy Gonzalez is featured in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) Trivia * In the original snippet from the Gamescom trailer, P1's legs were normal. However, according to a gameplay, P1's legs have been edited to make the coach shorter (even being shorter than P2).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KGch-ZuphI ** This was probably due to Speedy Gonzales being a mouse, and since P1 was supposed to represent Speedy Gonzales, he was made smaller. * This is the third time in which a female dancer is taller than her male counterpart, after Careless Whisper and Get Low. * On Just Dance 2017, World Dance Floor, each chilly pepper named Muchacharacas, Muchachopeta and Muchachotarra are the boss. * P2 can be seen lip-syncing the female vocals ("Lalalala") of the song. * This is the second time a dancer dances with no legs, the first was Ghostbusters. It is followed by All About That Bass' Flower and Bee Version and Ghost In The Keys. ** Although the coach for this song and All About That Bass' Flower and Bee Version lack legs in the physical choreography, the Pictograms do not show as such, unlike with Ghostbusters ''and ''Ghost In The Keys. ** However, P4 from Ghostbusters seems to be animated with computer graphic technology, while this one is just a girl in a cactus costume and All About That Bass's Flower and Bee version is a girl in a flower costume, which hide their legs. ** Coincidentally, both Speedy Gonzalez and Ghostbusters' pictogram colors are in shades of green. * As with Bailando, tequila wasn't censored when it should have been. * The song title is misspelled. It should be Speedy Gonzale'z'. In the lyrics, however, the word is properly spelled as "Gonzales". * P1 has a Bordeaux mustache and hair instead of black in the menu icon. ** This could be a beta element. * P2's upper outfit slips a lot, exposing her short green hair. * The song is based off the titular Looney Tunes character. * The pictograms sprite contains many in-progress pictograms: these are images of the coaches without any in-game edits, and some drawn arrows to finalize the moves. *The song's Zip folder does not contain any Classifiers folder, which generally appears in every other such folder.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150831_1726/dist/bundle/Speedy_2.zip *There is a glitch when playing with two people: the score bar will glitch and a player will gain stars really fast. The score bar will skip the first two with no sign of them being gained except the names at the top. Gallery Game Files Speedy.jpg|''Speedy Gonzalez'' Speedy cover albumcoach.png| Cover Speedy cover@2x.jpg| cover (Original) Speedy cover@2x updated.jpg| cover (Updated) 186.png|P2 s avatar Speedy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements#Speedy Gonzalez Speedy beta pictogram 1.png|Unfinished placeholder pictogram 1 Speedy beta pictogram 2.png|Unfinished placeholder pictogram 2 Speedy beta pictogram 3.png|Unfinished placeholder pictogram 3 Speedy beta pictogram 4.png|Unfinished placeholder pictogram 4 Speedy beta pictogram 5.png|Unfinished placeholder pictogram 5 Speedy beta pictogram 6.png|Unfinished placeholder pictogram 6 Speedy beta pictogram 7.png|Unfinished placeholder pictogram 7 Others Speedy background 1.png|Day background Speedy background 2.png|Night background Videos Official Audio File:193. David Dante - Speedy Gonzales (1961) Speedy Gonzalez (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Speedy Gonzalez - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Speedy Gonzalez - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation it:Speedy Gonzalez es:Speedy Gonzalez Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Daniel Park Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists